pixarcarsfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Alternate Piston Cup Racers
This is a list of all of the alternate Piston Cup racers from Cars 1 and Cars 3. Cars 1 #Edward McQueen #Ron Steeringson (Sunoco #30) #John Hicks (Sweet Drink #10) #Jack Dobbs (Oreo #14) #Jack Armstrong (M&M's #75) #Chase Patrick (GoDaddy #5) #Huey Roadales (Motortrend #32) #Jylan Carcia (Nike #94) #Maruice Racelott (Ruby Juice #49) #Eric Truncan (Grape Soda #59) #Liam Draggered (Tropic Fruits #39) #Zaire McBrake (Butterfinger #1) #Johnathan Braker (Trident #38) #George Roadales (Coca Cola #35) #Jeremiah Petrolski (Red Bull #54) #Perry Rotor (McDonald's #64) #Jerry Candyman (Kit Kat #57) #Joel Tankerman (Kool-Aid #21) #Johnny Swervez (Reebok #51) #Eric Ismond (Green Galaxy #69) #Eddie Brakers (Statefarm #95) #Jabari Ross (YouTube Studios #103) #George Hanson (Pennzoil #9) #Xaiver Schooner (COA 2319 #11) #Jamari Spark (Jack in the Box #22) #DeAndre Rodgers (Ice Cold Beer #44) #Thomas Loudrev (Comcast #33) #Sean Barnett (8 Bit Energy Drink #62) #Ryan Wheelson (Green Dollars #25) #Randy Revkins (Monster Energy Drink #2) #Dave Schooner (Blue Lazer Cola #83) #Mario Roadtesta (Papa Rivera's #23) #Tom Flywheel (White Castle #77) #Michael Kargas (Petrol #26) #Qwannell Oilchanger (Popeyes #17) #Jeff Gorvette (DuPont #24) Cars 3 Stock cars #Edward McQueen #Jay Steeringson (Sunoco #7) #Tom Accelerator (Motortrend #58) #Oakley Meeker (Tropic Fruits #46) #Franklin Lightyear (Oreo #14) #Andre Scruggs (M&M's #75) #Tom Martin (GoDaddy #5) #Jylan Carcia (Nike #94) #Maruice Racelott (Ruby Juice #49) #Eric Truncan (Grape Soda #95) #Zaire McBrake (Butterfinger #1) #Johnathan Braker (Trident #38) #George Roadales (Coca Cola #35) #Antonio Bashman (Red Bull #54) #Joel Hunter (McDonald's #64) #Jerry Candyman (Kit Kat #57) #Oliver Scattershields (Kool-Aid #12) #Chet McOilchanger (Reebok #51) #David Smalls (Green Galaxy #69) #Jeremy Belous (Statefarm #59) #Joseph Roadales (YouTube Studios #103) #Buzz Wright (Pennzoil #9) #Judy Axler (COA 2319 #11) #Alex Roadhouse (Jack in the Box #22) #DeAndre Rodgers (Ice Cold Beer #44) #Charles Pits (Comcast #33) #Matthew Tirebraker (8 Bit Energy Drink #62) #Terry Right (Green Dollars #25) #Michael White (Monster Energy Drink #2) #Axel Whipplefilter (Amazon #52) #Francis Dustfield (Hawaiian Punch #63) #Marion Emerycraft (AT&T #28) #Brian Revler (Mountain Dew #307) #Arthur Brakeston (PBS Kids #36) #Donnie Greyturbo (Sony #78) Fan-made #Noah Drivetire (White Castle #77) #Luxo Drivewheel (Popeyes #17) #Evoni Lightyear (Petrol #26) #Brittany VanDerSpin (Papa Rivera's #23) #Andy Spinner (Sweet Drink #10) #Stewie Accelerator (Blue Lazer Cola #83) Next-gens #Dean Carvers #Jazmine Oiltire (Sunoco #41) #Hal Chamberlain (Motortrend #58) #James Wilson (Tropic Fruits #46) #Otis Hunter (Oreo #14) #Jason Racingtire (M&M's #75) #Nick Dobbs (GoDaddy #5) #Paul Sanders (Nike #94) #Darryl Sclarkenberg (Ruby Juice #49) #Johnathon Fast (Grape Soda #95) #Zeire McBrakes (Butterfinger #1) #Quinn Gunzit (Trident #38) #Kevin Blacktire (Coca Cola #35) #Joey Motorwheel (Red Bull #54) #Mickey Overclock (McDonald's #64) #Kendrick Shiftright (Kit Kat #57) #Andrew Hunter (Kool-Aid #12) #Hal Carbureski (Reebok #51) #Simon Marachi (Green Galaxy #69) #Stafford Kartman (Statefarm #59) #Jared Wheelson (YouTube Studios #103) #Thomas J. Wilson (Pennzoil #9) #Jonas Cartmull (COA 2319 #11) #Patrick Curbler (Jack in the Box #22) #Jake Whitaker (Ice Cold Beer #44) #Tony Driver (Comcast #33) #Umari Axler (8 Bit Energy Drink #62) #Katie Mush (Green Dollars #25) #Joey Loudrev (Monster Energy Drink #2) #Hendrix Roamin' (Amazon #52) #Javier Brakes (Hawaiian Punch #63) #Riley Angelwing (AT&T #28) #James Carwheel (Mountain Dew #307) #Leon Camber (PBS Kids #36) #D.J. McCoy (Sony #78) Fan-made #Leopold Oswald (White Castle #77) #Zan Tirebraker (Popeyes #17) #Henry Oilchanger (Petrol #26) #Monty Tanks (Papa Rivera's #23) #Ronald Breakline (Sweet Drink #10) #Edd Swanson (Blue Lazer Cola #83)